Death Eaters and Mudbloods
by AKxx
Summary: The Order and the Death Eaters are at war, but the light side is losing. The Granger twins fight, until the cruellest Death Eaters of them all set their sights on them. Draco and Blaise capture the twins as prisoners of war, but just what are their intentions?
1. Chapter 1

Death Eaters and Mudbloods Chapter 1

A/N: Trigger Warnings – a dark and violent fic that focuses on the brutal truth of war and, thus, prisoners of war. Draco/Octavia & Blaise/Hermione. Not for the faint of heart.

* * *

Hermione and Octavia Granger sat opposite each other at the chipped table. They avoided each other's gazes. Ginny hadn't returned to Grimmauld Place from her latest assignment. A particularly dangerous mission, the Granger twins knew. For Ginny Weasley performed a unique, but extremely effective, role in the second wizarding war against Voldemort and his ruthless army of Death Eaters. She was the Black Widow. A term coined by the Death Eaters themselves, not by the Order. But it was a term that stuck.

Ginny Weasley devoured poly-juice potion before her missions, venturing out to lure a particular Death Eater into a false promise of licentious activities, only to kill them before such acts could be done. A brutal method of assassination, but effective nonetheless. At present, Ginny's kill-rate sat in the high twenties. At first, Octavia was concerned for the red-head and the affects her missions had on her mental stability. But it appeared that Ginny had grown accustomed to the act of murder over the years. Something Octavia could never quite understand.

Octavia Granger had never taken another's life before. And she wasn't sure she could if the situation ever called for it. But one day, she may not have a choice. Although her assignments were rather safe, given her participation in the ranks of the Order as a muggle. She was merely an observer. Drinking the putrid poly-juice potion prior to each mission, her appearance transforming into that of a random muggle's each time. Before she would venture out and stalk the Death Eaters that roamed London. The Death Eaters that appeared to follow their ruthless raids and attacks by celebrating at muggle bars. Fucking muggle women, occasionally killing the women afterwards. Depending on the Death Eater, that is. Some were far worse than others.

It was the particularly ruthless ones that Octavia would be assigned to watch. Study their moves and behaviour, assess their routines before reporting back to headquarters. With Octavia's observations, joined with the information of their spies, they would construct files and cases on the Death Eaters. Following that, Ginny would then be issued her mission. Her mission today was none other than the merciless rapist, Anton Dolohov. Octavia shuddered.

Their methods did not sit well with many members of the Order. But they were effective, nevertheless. So they continued.

Hermione was by far the most vocal about her opposition to the operation. But Octavia suspected that it was merely because it put Octavia in danger. Not much danger, but enough to make her twin concerned. For if Hermione had it her way, Octavia would be sent off to Australia to live with their obliviated parents. Something that Hermione had initially intended on doing, and would have done if it weren't for Harry's opposition.

For Harry needed Octavia. His girlfriend of four years. Well, that is what Octavia thought to be the reason for Harry's insistence at having her at Grimmauld Place throughout the war. But sometimes she questioned that.

When Ginny was around. For when the red-head was around, Octavia could see the longing and lust in Harry's green eyes. Something that filled Octavia with envy and jealousy.

Regardless, Octavia was pleased to be with the Order, fighting for the light side in the war. For the war affected muggles, as well as magical folk. She felt a sense of entitlement. She should be allowed to participate in the war. Fight for her people. Even if it was just observing Death Eaters whilst in disguise. It was better than hiding out on the other end of the world, not knowing who lived or who died. Not knowing who was winning or losing.

But being at Grimmauld Place, Octavia was aware of those things. She knew who had lived and who had died.

And she knew that the light side was losing.

* * *

 _Octavia jumped up and down excitedly as her father ordered her an ice cream from the vendor, her blonde curls bouncing brilliantly as she held her dad's hand. Her twin, Hermione walked with her mother by the huge rocks that Octavia couldn't care less about. She just wanted chocolate chip ice cream._

 _They had visited Stonehenge that sunny Sunday as Hermione had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, at age six. Octavia was dragged along, kicking and screaming, only ceasing her tantrum when her dad promised her ice cream upon their arrival at the scattered boulders._

 _Snatching the ice cream cone from her dad greedily, Octavia squealed with glee as she clasped it in two hands before running off to her sister and mum, John Granger following her with a smile._

 _"Ninny!" Octavia yelled, running toward her unidentical twin. "Ninny! Look!"_

 _Hermione frowned as she pulled her attention from the archaeological site, turning to watch her sister prance toward her._

 _"I got two scoops!" Octavia grinned as she extended the ice cream cone in her hands. "Wanna share?"_

 _"_ _No." Hermione scowled, hating that her sister called her 'Ninny'. But nothing could really be done about it, Hermione knew. For Octavia could not pronounce her name, even at age six. It was rather bothersome._

 _"_ _But I got two scoops," Octavia frowned, the ice-cream cone still extended towards her scowling sister. "So you can have some."_

 _Hermione ignored her sister, turning her eager attention back to the prehistoric monuments that surrounded them. The site was bustling with people, some on tours, others merely enjoying a family outing much like the Grangers. But Octavia could not be less interested in the boring rocks. She didn't understand their significance. She was there for the ice-cream._

 _Octavia shrugged as she set to lapping at the melting ice-cream, the sticky chocolate substance running down her hands. She didn't mind._

* * *

Fighting her sleepiness, Octavia forced herself to pay attention to the Italian Death Eater that sat at the dining table in Grimmauld Place. A double-agent. A spy. Blaise Zabini.

Apparently he had gone to Hogwarts with Ninny and a few of the others, but had offered his services as a spy after saving Ninny during an attack on Hogwarts six years ago when the war began. It had taken the Order many years to totally trust the handsome Slytherin, but Octavia was not convinced. She was certain that he shared the beliefs of Voldemort, only assisting the Order due to his palpable crush on Hermione.

Nobody else seemed to be aware of Blaise's feelings for Ninny, which entirely frustrated Octavia to no end. So she did not speak of it. Especially considering Hermione's hot-headed boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. Ron was unbearable at the best of times. So if he caught wind of Octavia's suspicions, he would be entirely intolerable to live with. Something Octavia was not prepared to deal with. So she kept her thoughts to herself.

"So we have only have two options then?" Harry sighed, adjusting his spectacles.

"It appears so," Blaise drawled, his fingers tapping on the wooden dining table absentmindedly. Glancing briefly at a weary Hermione. Octavia smirked.

"Well," Hermione sighed. "We either break into Gringotts for the Gryffindor Sword, or we sneak into Hogwarts for the Basilisk fangs."

"There must be another way." Lupin frowned, rubbing his hands over his weary face. A full moon was coming. Octavia felt a surge of pity for the werewolf.

"They're the only things that will destroy the Horcruxes," Harry muttered, shaking his head slightly. "We have to destroy the locket and the diadem. It is too risky to have them here. If our location is discovered …"

"Ok then," Octavia nodded, placing her hand on Harry's thigh. "Hogwarts will be the best option, I think."

"It's swarmed with Death Eaters," Ron spat. "You want to break into their headquarters?"

Octavia scowled at the man, her distaste for Ronald Weasley evident in her eyes. But he was truthful in what he said. His concerns were justified. For Hogwarts was no longer a school. It was the headquarters of the Death Eaters, plain and simple. A dangerous place for them to venture into. However, Gringotts was hardly any better. Death Eaters swarmed the place, given what lied inside. The Gryffindor Sword. Countless charms and curses were constructed around and throughout the building, making it far more troublesome for the Order to break into.

"It's better than breaking into Gringotts," Octavia shrugged. "At least we have Blaise to help us with getting in and out of Hogwarts undetected. And Harry can use the invisibility cloak. I have the choker."

Octavia tapped her finger to the thick black choker around her neck, a turquoise stone clasped onto the middle of the band. The choker is essentially what kept Octavia safe, as it was magic resilient. It's resistance to magic faded quickly with dark curses and hexes, but lasted long enough for her to escape danger. It was really the only reason Ninny allowed her to fight for the Order.

"Hogwarts does appear to be the better of two terrible options," Hermione sighed, running her fingers through her frizzy brown curls.

Blaise nodded, pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes, placing it on the desk.

"That," Blaise drawled, "is the roster for Hogwarts. It details exactly who will be on watch, when and where. All shift changes, and the nights that I will be on duty in the main office."

Hermione scowled. _The main office._ Formally Dumbledore's Office. The greatest man she had ever known. The man who did not deserve to fall at the hands of Draco Malfoy. By far the worst Death Eater of them all. Voldemort's right-hand man. His protégé. His heir.

"How does having you on duty aid us?" Minerva asked, her thin lips pressed together.

"I believe Potter is familiar with the Marauder's Map?" Blaise smirked, eyeing the green-eyed boy knowingly. "The Map that was confiscated in your seventh and final year?"

Harry nodded once, placing his hand on top of Octavia's. The very year the war truly began.

"That is how we know of intruders in the castle," Blaise drawled, his eyes flickering briefly to an interested Hermione. "It is framed on the wall by Professor Snape's portrait, informing us of all persons on the grounds. Perhaps, on the night that you retrieve the Basilisk fangs, I may just find myself a little too distracted to observe the Map."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, assessing his options. Octavia's wide hazel doe-eyes fixed on her pensive lover. Observing him.

She knew instantly. He agreed.

And he would allow her to join their mission. She could hardly contain her nerves and excitement. Perhaps a little hurt too. But she pushed that aside.

* * *

 _"_ _Some archaeologists believe the site to be a burial mound," Jane Granger spoke to her bushy-haired daughter._

 _Hermione hummed as she tilted her head, her eyes alight with interest and curiosity. Octavia merely frowned, her eyes scanning the mass of people visiting the boring rocks. She would much rather be at the carnival in East London._

 _"_ _I just do not understand how it was constructed," Hermione sighed, eyeing the boulders thoughtfully._

 _"_ _Magic," Octavia nodded, entirely believing her explanation._

 _"_ _There's no such thing," Hermione frowned, annoyed at her sister's stupidity. Octavia spend far too much time obsessing over fairy-tales, convincing herself that magic existed. Stupid girl._

 _"_ _Yes there is," Octavia frowned. "You do magic."_

 _"_ _I do not," Hermione raised her chin, not tearing her narrowed eyes from the boulders._

 _"_ _I saw you," Octavia whined. "You made the flower blossom at school."_

 _Hermione scoffed, turning to glare at her sister. Her sister who had pinky-promised to keep that a secret from their parents. For Hermione knew that it was abnormal to be able to do things like that. She did not wish to concern her parents._

 _However, Octavia did have a point. Hermione was able to do strange things at times. Not when she wanted to, only sporadically. At random times. It was definitely odd. But … magic? No._

 _That was just ridiculous._

* * *

Octavia, clad in flannel pyjama pants and a white tank-top, crept out of the bedroom, making her way to the old staircase in pursuit of her boyfriend. Feeling particularly unsatisfied that night, requiring Harry's immediate sexual attentions.

She stopped at the top of the staircase, her wide hazel eyes narrowing instantly. Her loose blonde curls framing her exceptionally pretty face, her plump pink lips pressing together.

Watching silently as Harry and Ginny whispered in the foyer of Grimmauld Place. It was likely that they were discussing the success of the mission Ginny had returned from that day. But Octavia suspected otherwise.

Ignoring the jealousy inside of her, Octavia turned and made her way back to the bedroom she shared with her emotionally absent lover. Entering their bedroom. Alone.

As always.

* * *

 _Her pink plump lips smeared with sticky chocolate ice-cream, Octavia's wide hazel eyes scanned the people taking in the site of the boulders. Her sticky fingers clasped the waffle cone as she licked the melting chocolate substance absentmindedly, her brows furrowing as she spotted a handful of people in odd attire._

 _A beautiful blonde woman, her poker-straight hair cascading down her back as she spoke quietly to her husband. The man had similar hair to his wife, both appearing rather cold and distant. But that's not what caught Octavia's attention. It was their clothes. They wore immaculate, expensive-looking cloaks. But normal clothes underneath. The woman wore a silk dress beneath her cloak, the husband wore a suit. Weird._

 _Octavia shrugged, assuming they were playing dress-up like she liked to do. It was a fun game. So she paid it no further mind._

 _Oh._

 _Her attention was captured once more by the odd people. There were two boys with them, both holding chocolate ice-creams like her. About her age, she assumed. One tanned boy with black hair. He was very handsome. His eyes were so dark they were almost black. He was laughing at something the other boy was saying. The blonde boy with pale skin. Octavia smiled as she watched him talk to the tanned boy. She liked the blonde. He was very handsome._

 _Her smile quickly faded as his eyes locked with hers, a fierce blush spreading over her face. He didn't smile. He didn't do anything. He just looked at her. And she stared back, clutching the waffle cone in her chocolate covered hands. Her wide hazel eyes blinking at him as his silvery orbs locked with hers. The tanned boy was looking between the two, speaking words that Octavia could not hear. But the blonde didn't take his eyes away from her._

 _Octavia shuffled her feet anxiously, torn between running away from the boy and running towards the boy. Unnerved by his intense gaze, but enthralled by it at the same time._

 _She yelped as a few children ran passed her, bumping into her, sending her crashing to the grassy ground. Octavia lay face down in the grass as her ice-cream splattered in front of her very eyes. Sitting herself up on her knees, Octavia burst in tears, crying as her mother rushed toward her distressed daughter. Hermione scowling as she followed, her father behind her. But Octavia didn't see that. She kept her eyes on her ruined ice-cream as she cried loudly, tears streaming down her face. Not knowing that the very minute she fell, the blonde boy ran toward her._

 _Only seeing her ice-cream splattered on the grass._

 _Until two shiny expensive shoes stepped into her blurred vision._

* * *

Octavia lay on her side in the bed, pretending to be asleep as Harry quietly entered their bedroom. She remained perfectly still as she heard him undress before slipping into the bed silently. Trying not to wake her. Octavia thinned her lips.

His efforts to not wake her were not for her own benefit. It was for his.

She knew that. But it didn't hurt her. She merely felt a surge of jealousy.

For the reason Harry tried to not wake her was for his own benefit. Afraid that if his girlfriend awoke, she would make advances on him. Like she had done so every night for the past month or so. Advances that he did not entertain or reciprocate.

Because of her. Ginny Weasley. The Black Widow.

The witch that held Octavia's boyfriend's affections.

* * *

 _Octavia cried as the person knelt before her, her watery eyes gazing at a pale handsome face. The face of the blonde boy. He was frowning at her, tilting his head as he observed her curiously, Octavia wailing at the loss of her chocolate ice-cream._

 _Abruptly, Octavia stopped crying as the boy held out his own ice-cream cone, offering it to her. She sniffed as she took it from his extended hand timidly, her teary hazel eyes fixed on his curious expression. His silvery orbs observing her with interest._

 _Suddenly, the blonde boy stood, helping Octavia up as he did so. Octavia snivelled as she gave the boy a watery smile. A smile he did not return. He merely regarded her, tilting his head slightly. She licked at the ice-cream, entirely content again, as he watched her._

 _"We can share," Octavia smiled, extending the ice-cream to the handsome boy._

 _He furrowed his brow at her before shaking his head. She pouted, stepping closer to the boy, her hands still offering the ice-cream to him._

 _"Share," she whined, her eyes locked with his cold silvery orbs._

 _He frowned as he leaned forward slightly, licking the ice-cream before straightening himself again. She grinned widely at him._

* * *

Hermione sighed as she tossed and turned in the queen size bed, a snoring Ronald by her side. She frowned as he murmured in his sleep, finding him rather irritating at that moment. Perhaps it was just her own crankiness. Perhaps it was her anxiety over the war and not finding the remaining two horcruxes. Perhaps it was her suspicions that Harry was a horcrux himself.

Whatever it was, she found herself more and more irritated by her boyfriend of six years with each passing day.

As they always did when she lay awake at night, her thoughts travelled to a tanned Death Eater. Blaise Zabini.

Questioning his true loyalties. Questioning her own feelings for the man. Hoping that she was right to put her trust in him. Hoping that the butterflies would dissipate. For even if he was worthy of their trust, and his loyalties remained with the Order … she could never act on her feelings for the man.

She had read his file.

The things that he had done … The things that he still did to this day.

* * *

 _"Draco!" His mother snapped, waltzing toward them with her furious-looking husband. The tanned boy walked with them, but his eyes were on Hermione who stood with her arms crossed over her chest, narrowed eyes on her beaming sister. Always throwing tantrums and always getting her way. The tanned boy smiled at Hermione, but she didn't notice. Her narrowed eyes were on her sister._

 _"Draco," the woman repeated, approaching them. "We do not consort with muggles."_

 _"What's a muggle?" Octavia frowned, licking at her ice-cream, her eyes fixed on the boy._

 _He didn't respond. He merely thinned his lips slightly, hesitantly raising his pale hand to her face. He frowned fleetingly, his parents and the tanned boy watching with undiluted awe and disapproval, before he brushed his slender index finger over her cheek, wiping away her tears._

 _Octavia merely continued to lap at her ice-cream as the boy stepped closer to her, wiping away her tears with more confidence, both of his hands brushing against her damp cheeks. Her parents watching with gentle smiles, his parents watching with expressions of pure incredulity and shock. The tanned boy staring at a frowning Hermione._

 _"Come, Draco." His father drawled, his eyes alight with fury. "We are leaving."_

 _Draco merely nodded once to indicate that he understood. But his eyes did not leave her face. Octavia frowned and pouted, finding that she would rather the boy would stay. She liked him._

 _She blushed as he kissed her on the cheek, before turning and stalking off with his angry family. The tanned boy waving goodbye to Hermione, who merely raised her eyebrows in response._

 _Octavia scowling as the blonde boy walked away. Leaving her._

 _She didn't like that. Not one bit._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed as she shifted into the long black robe that she grabbed from the table, the others following suit. Blaise had provided the Order with Death Eater robes and masks, allowing them to slip in and out of Hogwarts that night without a hitch. Hopefully. But Hermione was concerned.

Harry had insisted the team for the mission would be small, yet ordered Octavia to join them. Hermione just couldn't understand it. Why would he endanger his girlfriend in such a way? Yes, O had the choker to shield her from magic, but its protection weakened after some time. Not only that, she was a muggle. Of course O was armed, knives and guns strapped to her thighs with holsters, but Hermione just didn't think her sister was capable of killing. So, really, they served no purpose. Not when it came down to it.

Hermione had persisted in her pleas for Octavia to remain behind, but Harry quickly dismissed this. Octavia too.

For O reasoned that her choker not only helped her, but Hermione as well. They would be paired together in the mission, retrieving the potion's book – The Half Blood Prince's copy – from the Room of Requirements to aid them in their medical potions. Octavia justified her participation in the mission by pointing out that if she were to jump in front of a killing curse for Hermione, they would both survive. Logic that couldn't be argued with.

But Hermione didn't have to be pleased about it. In fact, she was fucking livid. But it didn't matter now. She had to focus. For the mission. For herself.

For her sister.

* * *

Octavia's body was wracked with nerves as she clasped her sister's hand, prepared for the horrid sensation of apparating. As well as the mission they were about to begin, dread pooling in her stomach.

Shuffling her feet nervously, Octavia chewed her bottom lip as she waited for the others to prepare for departure. She had been a shivering mess all day, hiding her anxiety from a stressed out Harry. Not that he'd notice her distress anyway. He was far too concerned with the mission to pay her much mind. Something she really couldn't blame him for. Something she understood.

But a part of her, a selfish part she wished she didn't have, begrudged him for his distance.

Octavia blamed the pressures of the war for the cracks in their relationship. But deep down she knew. It just wasn't right. She didn't know if it had ever been right, though. She had begun to suspect that Harry's primary interest in her had been her apparent sweetness and pretty face. But as time went on, he found her flaws to be rather repellant. Something that Octavia was used to. For men always became infatuated with her, thinking her sweet and innocent. Only to get to know her and find themselves put off by her flaws. Her selfishness, her superficiality, her bitchiness and above all, her stupidity. Flaws she couldn't help. It was just a part of who she was.

Octavia wished she could be more like her sister. Brave, intelligent, kind and modest. But she wasn't. She wasn't any of those things. Her bravery was merely foolishness. And her kindness only extended to those that were kind to her.

Perhaps that is why Harry had paired himself with Ginny Weasley for the mission. That the Black Widow possessed the traits that Octavia lacked. Or perhaps it was the girl's skills that had Harry team with her. Octavia didn't know.

But she didn't like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

Hermione gripped her sister's hand tightly, her lips thinning as she felt O's hand tremble slightly in hers. Feeling the fear and anxiety radiating from O. Furrowing her brows in concern, Hermione glanced at her sister.

Noticing that O was chewing her bottom lip relentlessly, her boot-clad feet shuffling nervously. Hermione almost smiled. Even when they were about to venture into a dangerous mission, Octavia looked simply gorgeous. Her curls tied into a messy bun atop her head, loose tendrils framing her pretty face. Skinny black jeans clinging to her legs, a black crop top to match, showing a bit of her flat tummy. Black combat boots laced up loosely. A muggle fashion thing, Hermione assumed with a smile. Only Octavia would adhere to fashion in times like this.

But perhaps her sister found a sense of comfort in the familiar practices of style? Perhaps it provided her with a sense of normality in these dark times? So Hermione did not judge O for her carefully selected attire. How could she? When they all coped in their own ways.

Of course, Octavia's fashionable attire was shielded as she wore a long black cloak. The Death Eater's robes. Something Hermione could tell that O was not pleased about due her constant frowns and pouts.

Her own fear matched her sister's, however. Although Hermione wasn't trembling, fear and anxiety was burning through her without mercy. Fear for herself, her friends and her sister. If things were to go wrong, she just hoped they were not separated from one another.

Although there were several hidden portkeys that would be set up on the outskirts of the castle. A couple in Hogsmeade, some in the Forbidden Forrest. Protected by secret supporters of the Order, such as Centaurs and Madame Rosmerta. All portkeys led to different areas around Britain, ensuring that if one of them was found, the Death Eaters would not be lead back to Grimmauld Place. It calmed Hermione, somewhat, knowing that each portkey activated at different times also. So if any of them encountered delays, it was likely that they could still escape the castle.

Hopefully, that would not happen though. Blaise Zabini was on duty at Hogwarts, residing in the main office. Merely supervising the lower ranking Death Eaters that roamed the castle. With Blaise on duty, Hermione had a little faith. Not much. But a little. Knowing that tonight was a true test of the man's loyalties.

The Death Eater that made her heart flutter.

* * *

Octavia kept her head bowed as she walked casually through the corridors of Hogwarts, finding the castle rather enchanting. Portraits lined the stone walls, the people inside chatting and bickering with one another. Several ghosts floating through the halls. Not one person (or ghost … or portrait) paying Octavia and Ninny any attention.

For the two Granger sisters wandered the corridors of the castle, making their way to the Room of Requirements leisurely. Their cloaks and hoods shielding them from danger. Masking them. Blending in with the Death Eaters. Only silent nods exchanged as they passed the cloaked members of Voldemort's army.

Octavia took a sense of comfort in knowing that Harry was wandering the halls, entirely shielded. Not blending in, like Ninny and her. But hidden under the invisibility cloak as he journeyed to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve the Basilisk fangs. Although, she was almost drowning in dread. For it was too easy.

Yes, they had Blaise Zabini on duty. Their spy. Assisting the Order by allowing them to breeze in and out of the occupied castle. But still … it really couldn't be this easy, could it? None of their missions of this scale had gone so smoothly. It wasn't over yet, but if they remained undetected, they would be home in a mere thirty minutes or so.

It was too good to be true.

* * *

Blaise reclined in the grand leather chair, eyeing the parchment on the desk. Fully aware that at that very moment, the map on the wall behind him showed several members of the Order roaming the castle. He ran his fingers through his black hair as he forced his thoughts away from the mudblood that had joined the mission of the Order. He was not surprised that Hermione Granger participated in the mission. But he did not like it. For if, on the off chance, they were discovered, she would be killed on sight. Not captured, not interrogated. Killed.

For the Death Eater ranks were ordered to do so with the mudblood. She was far too resilient to crack under torture. Her legitimacy skills were, of course, superior. They would achieve nothing by attempting to interrogate the mudblood. So she had a death warrant in their ranks. Much like her red-headed lover. Only Potter was to be captured, all others disposed of swiftly.

And it concerned the Italian Death Eater. He did not wish for the mudblood to die. He did not wish for her to endanger herself. But what could be done about it? Nothing. So he turned spy for the Order, doing everything in his power to protect the Granger girl he was so fond of. The mudblood that captured his attention from the very moment he laid eyes on her.

* * *

 _Blaise Zabini glowered at the passing third years on the Hogwarts Express, causing the frightened boys to jump out of his way instantly. While Blaise was only eleven years old, journeying to his first year at Hogwarts, he possessed a cold and dangerous demeanour. With everyone but his best friend, of course. Draco Malfoy. Equally as cold, doubly as dangerous. Perhaps it was due to their upbringing that the boys were cruel. A product of their environment. Whatever. Blaise cared naught for his cruel nature. He rather enjoyed striking fear into others, especially those that surpassed him in age._

 _He strolled through the train, making his way to the end compartment where he would find his blonde-haired comrade. His brother of sorts._

 _Blaise grunted as something collided with his back, causing his face to light up with fury as he spun around. Mousy brown hair blurred his vision briefly, before a young girl sprawled to the ground, evidently from colliding with his back. Apparently she had been holding books before crashing into him, as several scattered the quiet train corridor._

 _Blaise frowned as he looked down at the girl, blinking as she muttered an apology, setting to immediately gather her books. As though the ground would ruin her beloved literature. Odd._

 _What really struck Blaise as odd, however, was that he knelt down before the girl and aided her. He helped collect the books from the ground before offering them to her. She smiled at him in gratitude, blushing slightly as he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. Indelicately, of course. But something he would never do. Certainly out of character for him._

 _He regarded her interestedly for a moment, a twinge of nostalgia sparkling inside of him. She appeared uncomfortable. Perhaps he had been staring at her for some time now. He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to help the girl. Odd. He knew that she sparked something inside of him that was alien to him. Odd. And he knew that she was strangely familiar to him. Even odder._

 _For he had not seen this bushy haired girl before. Definitely not._

 _Yet he felt like he had. He resisted the urge to smile at her._

 _Very strange indeed._

 _He hummed as he tore his eyes away from her wide brown orbs, turning and continuing on his path to the compartment._

 _Utterly perplexed by what had just occurred._

* * *

Blaise quirked his eyebrow as Draco Malfoy strolled into the office, Blaise forcing himself to remain composed. A difficult task when Granger roamed the halls of the castle at that very moment. If Draco discovered the invasion in the castle, he would be all too happy to dispose of the Order. Likely defying the Dark Lord's commands of immediate death for all but Potter. No. Draco would capture them, torturing them slowly to death. Enjoying their pleas. Enjoying their screams. Something that Blaise could not allow. Not with Granger, anyway. The others … well, he did not care what happened to them. Only her.

"Miss me?" Blaise smirked as Draco waltzed to the bar in the office. "I'm flattered."

Draco remained stoic as he poured fire whiskey into two crystal tumblers, before sauntering over to Blaise's desk, offering his tanned comrade a glass.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Blaise asked, taking the glass from Draco's extended hand. Concern racing through his veins at his pale friend's presence. Draco was supposed to be leading a raid out of the country that night, yet here he was. Endangering everything. Endangering Granger.

"The raid in Moscow has been postponed." Draco drawled, seating himself in a plush armchair.

"Ah," Blaise nodded, his blood running cold but remaining perfectly composed. "Why is that?"

"Negotiations." Draco clipped, swirling his glass. His cold grey eyes scanning the room leisurely.

Draco's jaw clenched as his cold eyes fixed on a perfectly composed Blaise. Draco rose from his chair slowly, placing the tumbler on the desk between him, his cold grey eyes never breaking contact with Blaise's dark orbs.

Blaise tensed as Draco walked around the table slowly, his silver eyes flickering to the Marauder's Map. Blaise standing to move beside his pale comrade, his heart pounding in his chest as Draco's long index finger pointed to a name on the map. _Harry Potter._ Closely followed by _Ginny Weasley_.

Blaise's eyes swiftly scanned the map, relief battling the fear inside of him as the Grangers' names were nowhere to be seen. Their names not showing on the map for they must currently be in the Room of Requirements. Excellent.

Oh. Fuck.

Draco hummed as tapped the parchment on the wall, his finger drumming against two names that appeared on the seventh floor. _Hermione Granger. Octavia Granger._

"Your mudblood is here," Draco drawled, his eyes fixed on the map.

Blaise tensed, his fists clenched by his sides. Of course Draco knew of Blaise's attraction to the mudblood, for he had watched Blaise stare at Hermione Granger throughout their years at Hogwarts. But Draco was not aware of the extent of his feelings. That he had turned spy for the Order, just to protect Granger.

No. Draco did not know that. And now, Blaise had no idea what to do.

"Who is that?" Draco asked, tapping his finger to the name that paralleled Hermione's.

"Granger's sister." Blaise clipped. "Her twin."

Draco hummed, nodding once.

"Lucky you." Draco clipped, disgust evident in his tone.

"Non-identical." Blaise retorted, his eyes fixed on the map, his mind racing. "Polar opposites in everything."

"I would wager a bet," Draco drawled, pulling out his wand slowly, "that they scream the exact same way."

Blaise smirked, masking his gut-wrenching fear for the Grangers. Draco thoroughly enjoyed torture, and it appeared that he had his sights set on the Granger twins. Well … Blaise knew that Draco would offer Hermione to him. Not touching a hair on her head, purely out of respect. But he would not extend his mercy to Octavia Granger.

No.

The muggle was free game.

* * *

Octavia felt herself relax as she and Ninny exited the Room of Requirements, the potions book tucked in Hermione's cloak pocket. They didn't speak as they strolled through the corridors side by side. The coin in her pocket had not heated up at any point during their mission thus far. A good sign. The coins, created years ago by her sister, allowed the members of the Order to communicate with one another. If one found themselves in danger, or they were compromised, everyone's coin would warm and alert the others of danger. Thankfully, that had not happened. Yet.

Two tall figures turned into the corridor in the distance, Octavia only able to see the outline of their bodies. Men. Tall and built. No Death Eater robes. Black slacks and black shirts. No masks, no robes.

Hmm. Odd.

And then she felt it. The coin in her pocket warming up, alerting her of danger.

"Fuck," Octavia whispered, continuing to walk slowly by her sister. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, slipping her wand out of her sleeve stealthily.

The men walking toward them from the other side of the corridor may not know that the Granger twins hid under the Death Eater robes. They may only be aware of another in the castle. Perhaps someone had been captured? Hermione did not know.

Octavia's eyes narrowed as she struggled to focus her vision on the two approaching men. Assessing their demeanours. And then fear struck through her body violently, almost crippling her.

"They know," Octavia whispered, her eyes fixed on the blonde man. She couldn't make out his face. She could only see his silvery eyes. And his wand gripped in his right hand, raising it slowly as he approached them. A map clasped firmly in his left hand.

Fuck.

All of a sudden, the entire corridor was submerged in total and utter darkness. Nothing could be seen. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Octavia had used it before. But she didn't use it at this moment.

"Was that you?" Octavia whispered, her hand gripping her sister's tightly.

"No." Hermione whispered, griping her sister's hand just as tightly.

They girls did not speak any further, knowing that the powder only allowed them two minutes of darkness. So they crept through the corridor, pressed up against the wall as they hoped to pass the men unnoticed.

* * *

Blaise stood perfectly still, feigning being petrified as the corridor was consumed in darkness. For he acted quickly, discreetly dropping the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder onto the stony ground, flicking his wand to his comrade to petrify him.

Draco was a powerful wizard, to be sure. So Blaise was concerned. He was concerned that Draco would be suspicious of what had just transpired. Draco had not been successfully hit with a curse in several years. His skills were flawless. So for Draco to find himself petrified in that moment would be rather suspicious indeed.

But Blaise felt that he had no choice. He had to act.

He had to do something.

Take advantage of Draco's trust in him. He had no choice.

He had to allow Granger the chance to escape. Two minutes to be exact.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia sat on the rug in the empty living room, a blanket wrapped firmly around her as she watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. Her cheeks flushing from the warmth of the dancing flames, a mug of hot chocolate clasped in both hands. A single tear falling down her cheek.

A tear that she shed for herself.

Not Harry.

Not Ginny.

For herself. For that is what Octavia was.

A selfish girl.

* * *

 _Hermione and Octavia panted as they raced down the staircase, Octavia cursing as the very staircase they ran down decided to move mid-air._

 _She watched as her sister jumped onto another set of stairs, quickly following her lead as footsteps approached them, something grabbing at her cloak. A hand._

 _Someone had snatched the robe from her body as she jumped onto another staircase, running as fast as she could behind her sister. Grabbing the gun from her thigh holster, Octavia fought off the tears as fear soared through her body. Wanting to curl up into a little ball and cry. But she couldn't._

 _Not now._

 _Cold air hit her fearful face as the Granger twins ran out of the castle, footsteps running behind them. Close. Gaining too close._

 _"_ _Go!" Octavia shouted at her panicked sister as she switched the safety off on her weapon. "I'm right behind you! GO!"_

 _Hermione looked torn between staying with her sister and running to the portkey. But she knew her sister was right. Octavia was protected from spells by the choker, and the two Death Eaters were gaining on them quickly. It was more logical for Hermione to run and Octavia to hold them off. But fuck logic. Hermione would not leave her sister._

 _Hermione whipped the robe from her body, drawing her wand as the two men ran out of the castle, coming to a complete stop before them. Octavia's gun raised and aimed at the blonde man, her hands trembling with sheer fear. Hermione's eyes wide with hurt and betrayal as she aimed her wand at Blaise Zabini._

 _Until he mouthed something._

 _'_ _Run.'_

 _Hermione turned and ran toward the forest, hearing gunshots firing through the air._

 _Octavia firing at the other Death Eaters that poured out of the castle, firing hexes and curses at her. Frowning as the curses exploded around her, never quite touching her. But she was panicking. Her choker was weakening. She could feel it. And she was scared._

 _So she kept firing, aiming for their shoulders and knees. Incapacitating the Death Eaters, but not killing them. She just didn't have it in her. Call it weakness. Call it kindness. Whatever it was, Octavia hated herself for it. But she just couldn't kill._

 _She only aimed at the attacking Death Eaters. Not Blaise Zabini. Not the blonde man. For they both stood at the top of the stairs, watching the frightened muggle fire her weapon, tears shining in her eyes. They blonde haired man tilting his head slightly as he observed her._

 _Successfully slowing the Death Eaters down, Octavia turned and ran toward the forest, watching as her sister disappeared through the maze of trees. Her heart pounding in her chest as she ran, three sets of footsteps bounding after her. Curses firing right at her, her choker barely holding them off anymore._

* * *

Octavia wiped away her tear before placing her hand back onto her mug of hot coco. Her wide hazel eyes fixed on the flames of the roaring fire in front of her. Not sure how she was alive. Or why.

* * *

 _Octavia raced and weaved her way through the trees, the three sets of footsteps right behind her. But she was so close to the portkey. She could not stop. She could not stop running. If they caught her …_

 _If she was taken …_

 _She shuddered to think of what would happen to her._

 _They might interrogate her. Torture her. And she was weak. She would sing like a fucking canary. And she hated herself for it._

 _So she ran, with all her might. The choker was so weak now, only a few curses away from failing her completely._

* * *

Octavia didn't blink as Ninny stepped into the room quietly, seating herself beside her sister on the rug. Remaining silent. Not speaking, just sitting, side by side.

* * *

 _Octavia screamed as she was tackled to the dirt, her gun falling out of her hand. She cried out as she squirmed beneath the heavy body, a hand grabbing her hair painfully. Grunting, Octavia lunged toward her gun, the man on top of her trying to snatch it from her grip. But she was quicker. Not because she was quicker in general. No. But because she was desperate._

 _The man flipped her onto her back, his eyes wide as she pushed the gun barrel against his face before pulling the trigger. A loud bang echoing through the area, her ears ringing as blood and brains spattered all over the dirt. Splashes of it spattering her face as she screamed in total agony._

 _Feeling her soul tear apart in the taking of another life. Nausea consuming her entire being._

* * *

Hermione placed her hand on her sister's arm, both Granger girls watching the fire before them.

"Are you ok?" Ninny asked softly.

Octavia had not told anyone about the life she took, but her sister just seemed to know that something had happened. Especially since Octavia had arrived at the portkey in time. Having to run further toward the second portkey in the Forbidden Forest. Only _just_ making it.

"Yeah," Octavia lied with a forced smile. "I'm alright."

Hermione nodded, her hand squeezing her sister's arm reassuringly.

"How did you get away?" Ninny asked gently, the curiosity evident in her voice.

* * *

 _Octavia barely managed to haul herself up before the second Death Eater's boot collided with her stomach, sending her reeling to the ground again, grunting at the impact._

 _She squealed as the Death Eater straddled her hurriedly, wrestling her as she wailed and flailed beneath him. But this man was stronger. And she was no fighter._

 _It was barely a minute before the man had his rough hands clasped around her throat, squeezing tightly as he grinned evilly. Her legs flailing, her fingernails raking at his face as he laughed above her. Choking the life out of her._

 _Her wide eyes streamed with tears as she noticed the third Death Eater lean against a tree, hands in his pockets, watching the scene with cold eyes. His head tilted slightly as he observed her trying to fight for her life._

 _His cold grey eyes fixed on her pleading hazel orbs. He frowned fleetingly before raising his hand, hovering it lazily mid-air._

 _Octavia blinked at the blonde man, her vision darkened as her body began to relax. The life slowly leaving her body. The man above her killing her. Her legs stilling, her foot twitching. Her arms dropping to her sides. Her eyelids drooping._

 _But her eyes stayed on the blonde man. Her pleading eyes fixed on his cold orbs as his hand hovered mid-air. He seemed to be contemplating something. She didn't know what. All she knew was that he was incredibly dangerous. His tall built body, leaning casually against the tree. His blonde hair brushing against his brow, adding intensity to his already dangerous eyes. His jaw clenched as he regarded her dulling hazel orbs. Life leaving her body._

 _And then he did it. The blonde Death Eater flicked his hand in the air, snapping the neck of the Death Eater that was choking her._

 _Octavia grunted as the body crashed on top of hers, her body aching as she gasped for air, her hands clutching her bruised neck. The blonde Death Eater stepped toward her slowly, his eyes darkened as he kicked the lifeless body off of hers._

 _Octavia immediately jumped to her feet, clutching her neck as she gasped and wheezed, her legs trembling beneath her. But she was quickly thrown up against a tree, the blonde's hard chest pressed against hers firmly. Something pressed against the underside of her chin. Her gun. Fuck. He had her gun. He was holding her gun, pressing it against her. His finger on the trigger. His hard body pinning her against the tree._

 _Blinking, her wide fearful eyes gazed up at the molten grey eyes of the Death Eater, her body trembling with fear. Fresh tears streaming down her face as his dangerous eyes penetrated her fearful orbs, the man holding the gun against the underside of her chin._

 _He didn't pull the trigger. He didn't speak. Fuck, he didn't even blink. He merely stared at her. His dangerous eyes stirring anxiety within her. His brows frowning fleetingly as he regarded her._

 _He pulled the gun away from her slowly, tossing it to the ground, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand gripped her throat firmly, his thumb tracing over the choker as he held her gaze, Octavia frozen in place by brutal fear. Biting her bottom lip, anxiety coursing through her veins. His breath brushing over her face gently, the scent of peppermint invading her senses._

 _She blinked stupidly at him as he stepped away from her abruptly, his grey eyes never tearing away from her wide hazel orbs._

 _He placed his hands in his pockets as he regarded her trembling form leaning against the tree, tears cascading down her blotchy cheeks._

 _Abruptly, the man turned and walked away, leaving her there in the forest. Alone._

 _Octavia didn't waste a second before running away as fast as she could in the direction of the last portkey._

 _She made it by seconds._

* * *

Octavia sipped at her hot chocolate, her sister staring at her impatiently. She had not answered Ninny's question. So Ninny repeated it.

"How?" Hermione asked again. "How did you get away?"

Octavia sighed, lowering the mug to her lap, holding it with both hands. A little frothy milk on her upper lip. She licked it away.

"The choker," Octavia shrugged. "Sprinkled with a little luck."

Liar.

But Octavia daren't tell the truth. For the moment she had returned to Grimmauld Place, Octavia rummaged through the case-files of the Death Eaters in the main study. Her blood running cold as she found his file. Identifying his moving picture instantly.

Draco Malfoy.

The most dangerous and cruel Death Eater in the ranks. Second in command to Voldemort himself. Rapist, torturer, murderer. Voldemort's heir.

His picture. His cold grey eyes staring at her coolly. His expression stoic, his jaw clenched. Danger emanating from the mere image of him.

She shuddered.

* * *

 _Octavia walked into the dining room of Grimmauld Place, having made it back to the Order's Headquarters successfully. Four hours after taking the portkey to a busy muggle street in Edinburgh. Four hours of travelling and trains, worry and concern._

 _She grunted as her frantic sister crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her tightly._

 _Hermione cried hysterically as she held Octavia in her arms, the sisters embracing one another. Their hearts soaring that they each survived. Their anxieties washed away instantly._

 _"_ _O," Harry spoke as Hermione pulled away from her. "Are you ok?"_

 _Octavia smiled softly, nodding at her concerned boyfriend, finding his sparkling green eyes rather beautiful in that moment._

 _He thinned his lips before wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck as they stood at a similar height._

 _"_ _I was so worried," Harry spoke softly against her neck, his arms holding her tightly._

 _"_ _I'm ok," Octavia murmured, a smile on her pink plump lips._

 _Harry unwrapped his arms from around her, placing a soft kiss on her lips for good measure. She sighed as he pulled away, running his fingers through his black messy hair._

 _"_ _Everyone made it back then?" Octavia asked, her eyes scanning the tired residents of the dining room._

 _"_ _No." Ron frowned, dropping into a chair, placing his face in his hands._

 _"_ _Ginny hasn't come back yet," Cho spoke quietly, placing a hot pot of tea on the table._

 _"_ _She won't come back," Harry whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "She was taken by Nott."_

 _Octavia met Hermione's worried eyes, thinning her lips as she realised the tense atmosphere still consumed the room. And now she knew why._

* * *

Octavia sighed quietly as she climbed into bed, Harry watching her as she did so. He lay on his back, his green eyes puffy from his tears. Tears he shed for Ginny. Octavia knew.

She frowned as he rolled over, turning his back on her as she lay beside him. Jealousy souring through her. Hurt too. And the need to comfort him.

So she did that. She comforted him.

Wiggling her body to his, spooning him as she draped her arm over his torso, nuzzling her face against his back.

Realising how twisted it all was. Her thoughts on an evil Death Eater that let her go, while she comforted her lover. Her lover who pined after another who had been taken, presumed dead.

* * *

Draco clenched his jaw as he swirled the tumbler in his hand, his cold grey eyes fixed on Blaise Zabini. Not even glancing at the weeping girl that was bound and gagged on the office floor.

Blaise reclined in the chair, his mind swarming in chaos. Relief in his heart, knowing that Hermione had not been captured. Only the Weasley girl.

He didn't mind that she was captured or what would be done with her.

But it did strike him as odd that Draco had ordered for her to be brought to the office. Not knowing what Draco planned to do with the girl.

Not rape her. Blaise knew that. Draco only raped on raids, in the early years of the war. When he was proving himself to the Dark Lord. Much like Blaise.

But now, with their positions as superior as they were, Blaise and Draco did not participate in the raping. It just wasn't to their taste. Both men agreed that they would much rather have a woman scream out of pleasure, than horror.

In saying that, Blaise knew that Draco was capable of that act without motivation. Particularly when he was drunk, Draco would find himself to be a rather violent man. More so than usual. Taking what he wanted despite resistance.

Blaise was utterly perplexed. He knew Draco would not rape the red-head. She wasn't his type. Draco's type … well … he didn't really have one. But it certainly wasn't a blood-traitor, that was for sure.

But what he planned to do with the Weasley was unknown. And Blaise daren't ask.

For he could feel his friend's cold eyes fixed on him. Eyes that he daren't meet. For Blaise knew that Draco was assessing him. Suspecting him. Figuring it out—that it was Blaise who petrified him; that it was Blaise who used the Darkness Powder; that Blaise was a turncoat.

But Draco didn't speak. He merely watched him with cold, calculating eyes. That's what frightened Blaise the most—when Draco was cold, he was at his most evil.

* * *

Octavia scowled as Harry tried to reason with her, Octavia having none of it. He leaned forward in the chair, his green eyes fixed on her furious hazel orbs, her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly.

"I don't want to do it." Octavia spat, indignation shining in her eyes.

"Why can't you just be brave, O?" Harry sighed, placing his hands on her lap, his green eyes pleading with her. "We need you to do this."

"Why me?" Octavia scowled, her eyes narrowing.

"Come on," Harry smiled at her. "If anyone can seduce men with one glance, it's you."

Octavia frowned at his words. Was that supposed to be a fucking compliment? Maybe. But it wasn't taken that way. For she sensed something in his words. That her seductions are what captured Harry initially all those years ago. But could not keep him interested in her.

"I won't look like me," Octavia frowned. "I'll have to take poly-juice potion, so I won't have my looks to rely on."

"It's you," Harry smiled. "Yes, your beauty helps. But it's you that's endearing and it will work."

"I don't want to kill people, Harry." Octavia sighed, rubbing her hands over her face.

"None of us do, O. But that is war." Harry clipped, his green eyes darkening.

They had all killed people now. It was not something any of them particularly enjoyed doing. But it had to be done in this war. Fighting fire with fire. Octavia never liked that phrase. She would much rather fight fire with water … it just seemed more logical.

"I can't do it." Octavia said, shaking her head sadly. Knowing that she was letting Harry down. Letting the Order down.

"You have to." Harry sighed, taking her hands in his. "You need to step up, O. No more watching from the sidelines. We need you to do this. It's the most effective operation we have, and you don't need to be a witch to do it. I know you're scared, O. But I really need you to gather your courage and do this for us. For me."

Fuck. He really knew how to convince her. Firstly, insulting and belittling her efforts in the war. Causing her to feel the urge to prove herself. Her worthiness. Secondly, insinuating that she merely had scraps of courage. Which was true. But she rebelled against the implication all the same. Desperate to show people that she was brave. But she wasn't brave, she knew that. And it killed her.

And lastly. The kicker. _For me._

Harry knew that Octavia hated his distance, desperate to pull him back into her arms. So if she could do something to warm him to her … she would. And he knew that.

"Ok." Octavia agreed reluctantly. "But … just once. And then, we'll see."

"That's all I ask," Harry smiled at her. "Just try."

* * *

Hermione stood in the foyer of Grimmauld Place, waiting for Blaise Zabini to finish his meeting with Harry. Wringing her hands together anxiously, her brown curls framing her heart-shaped face wildly. Her anxiety was already on high-drive knowing that Octavia was preparing for her first Black Widow assignment that night, but it was increased as she waited for Blaise to exit the dining room. Waiting for him to enter the foyer so she could ask him about Ginny who had been taken a week ago.

Yes, it was assumed within the Order that Ginny Weasley had been killed. But they didn't know for sure. Only Blaise would know.

Hermione paced up and down the foyer anxiously, the chaos of the war taking its toll on her. Her mind swarmed with the dangers they faced; the dangers they could not escape. The dangers that her sister faced that very night. But Hermione had no sway in the matter. Harry had decided and Octavia had agreed. So Hermione could do nothing about it. Unfortunately.

Hermione spun around as the door to the dining room opened, Blaise Zabini entering the foyer from the threshold. He raised his eyebrow as he spotted her watching him anxiously. He clenched his jaw as he closed the door behind him, stepping toward her slowly.

"Before you ask," Blaise drawled, placing his hands in his pockets as his dark eyes regarded her. "I do not know what has happened to your precious Weaselette."

"But …" Hermione frowned, finding a flicker of hope in his words. "She isn't dead?"

"I do not know the answer to that," Blaise lied flawlessly.

"So she could be," Hermione sighed, placing her hand on her chest.

"Perhaps," Blaise shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing her coolly. "It is unknown at this stage, but I will look into it."

It was a lie. He would not look into the case of Ginny Weasley. He knew where she was. He knew she was alive and well in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Fed daily, but never visited. Presumed dead by Voldemort's ranks and the Dark Lord himself, and that baffled Blaise.

Draco had yet to torture the red-head. He had yet to even visit her in the dank dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He fed her through his house-elves, acting as though she wasn't locked in the dungeons. It was almost as if he'd forgotten about the prisoner. But Blaise knew Draco—Draco never forgot anything. Nothing slipped his mind, nothing escaped his attention. He knew and saw everything.

"If that is all," said Blaise. "I will take my leave."

Hermione nodded. "Before you do, I wanted to thank you…for saving us at Hogwarts."

Blaise looked at her, his heart fluttering at her words. "You're welcome," he said, then he left without a backwards glance at the muggle-born watching him go.

* * *

Her heart pounded against her chest as she sipped at her glass of moscato, pulling on every shred of strength within her to not crumble. Her veins surging with nerves, her blood plagued with adrenaline. But she tried to compose herself. Drinking her wine much too quickly. Inhaling deeply, Octavia tried to calm herself. It did her no good to crack under pressure at this very moment. Not when she sat alone at the bar, celebratory Death Eaters swarming the establishment.

Octavia had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. Yes, because of the fear. But also due to her alien appearance. Well, alien to her.

No stranger to poly-juice potion, Octavia had grown accustom to the peculiar sensation of being in another's skin. But she had always been an observer in the skin of a random muggle. Not the Black Widow. But that is what she was now.

The Black Widow.

And her assignment was watching her hungrily from across the circular bar in the centre of the establishment. She smiled at him before downing the last of her wine. Providing him with the perfect opportunity to approach her; to offer her another drink. She had observed her target before, in preparation for this assignment. The assignment that Ginny was supposed to undertake. The assignment that Octavia had unfortunately been appointed.

Flicking her long black hair flirtatiously, Octavia's bright green eyes stayed on Theodore Nott's, a luring smile on her painted red lips. The tight faux-leather dress clinging to her voluptuous body, her large breasts accentuated provocatively. Her body unfamiliar, entirely contrasting with her own. For Octavia, without poly-juice potion, was a slim and slender girl. Small but perky breasts. Not necessarily short in size, but definitely not as tall as the body she wore at that moment. The whole foreign situation driving Octavia mad with nerves. Nerves that she daren't show as she placed her empty wine glass on the bar.

Octavia watched as Theodore Nott rose from his seat at the table plagued by joyous Death Eaters, her green eyes fixed on his every move as he walked toward her. He gestured to the bartender as he approached her. Octavia turned in her barstool, facing the very Death Eater that walked toward her, his eyes fixed on her as the bartender placed another moscato on the sticky bar top.

Octavia smiled softly as the tall, sandy haired Death Eater seated himself on the barstool in front of her, their knees touching lightly. Entirely unaware of cold grey eyes fixed on the side of her face, observing her curiously.

"Hi," Octavia smiled, extending her hand. "I'm Hayley."

Theo smirked at her, taking her hand in his, his soft brown eyes never leaving hers.

"Theo." He smirked, shaking her hand lightly. "What's a girl like you doing drinking alone on a Saturday night?"

She almost rolled her eyes. How fucking cliché.

"Got stood up," Octavia shrugged lightly, biting her bottom lip as she gazed at the man. "Figured I'd have a drink before I go home to marinate in shame."

Theo laughed, reclining in his chair as his eyes scanned her body swiftly. But his laugh was hollow. Forced. Fake. Octavia saw right through it.

"Thank you," Octavia smiled, picking up the wine glass from the bar. The wine that Theo had ordered for her.

"My pleasure," Theo smirked, raising his tumbler in the air, toasting his drink at her.

Draco Malfoy watching the pair from the table occupied by raucous Death Eaters. His cold eyes assessing the black-haired muggle girl smiling flirtatiously at Theodore Nott as they conversed.

"I'm curious," Theo began, swirling his tumbler leisurely, his eyes scanning her curvy body. "Who in their right mind would pass up a night with you?"

Octavia bit her bottom lip, feigning embarrassment at his repulsive flattery. Nausea burning inside of her as she gazed at him warmly.

"It's complicated," Octavia shrugged slightly, her vibrant green eyes fixed on the Death Eater.

The Death Eater that had a thing for curvy muggles with black hair. The Death Eater with a flair for fucking muggle woman before killing them. She almost scoffed. And they called _her_ the Black Widow. Well … they called Ginny the Black Widow. But they didn't really know _who_ the Black Widow was. And she hoped they never would. For all they knew, it was a team of women in the Order. Entirely unaware that it was just a frightened little muggle girl.

"Do tell," Theo grinned, his eyes scanning her body hungrily, lingering over her provocative cleavage.

Octavia almost shuddered. Knowing full well that the man couldn't possibly care less about her guy problems. He was merely conducting his regular routine in seducing muggle women. And she would play along. For now.

"Well," Octavia sighed, feigning sadness. "I don't really know what's happening with him, to be honest. The old 'Hot and Cold' routine, I suppose."

"Ah," Theo nodded, his eyes locking with hers. "He's simply mad, in my opinion."

Octavia smiled shyly at him, averting her eyes from his lust-filled gaze.

"For you," he spoke quietly, leaning toward her, placing his hand on her bare knee. "Are blatantly hot."

Octavia giggled, forcing the bile down her throat. Unaware that Draco Malfoy kept his cold eyes on her, furrowing his brows slightly as he observed her.

"You're just saying that," Octavia waved her hand dismissively, feigning embarrassment at his words. Being as coy as possible despite repulsion consuming her.

"I can show you just how much I mean what I say." Theo smirked, reclining in his chair.

Theo grinned widely at her as she bit her lip, her sparkly green eyes flickering to his brown orbs.

Draco Malfoy rising from his seat at the table across the bar, his cold grey eyes fixed on the poly-juiced face of Octavia Granger. Never tearing his eyes from her face as he walked toward them slowly.

"Where?" Octavia grinned, her eyes locked onto Theo's as he smirked smugly.

Theo went to respond, but stopped as a pale hand touched his shoulder. Draco Malfoy's hand, his cold grey eyes fixed on Octavia's face. Theo scowled as he rose from his chair, turning and storming off toward the other Death Eaters, Octavia frowning in confusion as she watched her target stomp off.

Draco Malfoy seated himself in the now-vacant barstool, his eyes never leaving Octavia's face. He observed her coolly for a while, both of them in complete and utter silence as her green eyes met his gaze. Her heart pounding in her chest, anxiety souring through her body. Her mind scrambling, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Her target leaving her, not sparing a second glance as he joined his associates at the other side of the establishment. From what she could gather, Octavia had just been claimed.

"I … uh …" Octavia frowned, her green eyes fixed on the cold grey orbs of the most evil man she had ever encountered. "Is … he coming back? I was … I was talking to him …"

Malfoy merely stared at her, his fingers drumming leisurely against his thigh. Octavia resisting the urge to flee. Ginny had never mentioned anything like this ever happening on her missions. So Octavia had no fucking idea what to do.

Malfoy leaned forward, his hand gripping her chair and yanking it toward him, as she gasped. His legs spread slightly, her legs positioned between his, their faces so close to each other that their noses almost touched.

His hand moved up to her face slowly before his fingers gripped her chin harshly, tilting her head upwards, his whiskey scented breath brushing over her lips. She wanted to scream and run, but she was frozen in place by fear as he observed her.

"You have very pretty eyes," he whispered, his tone dangerous, goosebumps attacking her body.

Octavia merely gazed at him, trying her damned hardest to not cry from the sheer brutal force of the fear attacking her body.

She squealed as he grabbed her wrist painfully, standing swiftly and yanking her from her chair. Her breaths were erratic as he dragged her through the bar, her heels clacking as she scurried to keep up with him, while attempting to yank her wrist free of his vice-like grip. He only tightened his hold on her wrist, hauling her through the bustling bar. She was sure the bones in her wrist would snap any second now.

Her eyes were wide with fear as he led her through a swing door, dragging her through shelves of alcohol. The storeroom.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Not good.

Another door. He barged through it, hauling her into the small room. An office. Empty.

Octavia squealed as he slammed the door behind them, before spinning her around, grabbing her throat and shoving her up against the wall, his body pressed firmly against hers as he looked down at her coldly. Fear coursing through her, her body trembling violently against his.

"I …" Octavia whispered, fear evident in her wide green eyes. "I really should go … I need to meet my friends … they'll be wondering where I am …"

His grip on her throat tightened warningly, cutting her lame excuses off instantly.

"Is that so?" He whispered, his dangerous tone sending shivers down her spine.

She didn't respond. Her fear-filled eyes watered as her body trembled against his, his cold grey eyes boring down at her.

"I like your dress," he drawled, his cold eyes fixed on her green orbs. "But it would look much better on your real body, _Octavia_."

Octavia's eyes widened, her body shaking violently as panic consumed her, tears flowing freely from her green eyes. What the fuck! How the fuck could he possibly know it was her? She didn't respond. She didn't know what the fuck to say!

"So you are the Black Widow," he spoke coldly, his whiskey scented breath brushing over her trembling lips. "Or are there more of you?"

Tears streamed freely down her face as she looked up at him, fear consuming her entire being. She didn't answer him. She didn't know what to say, but she wasn't even sure she could speak if she tried.

"Answer me, mudblood." Malfoy growled, his chest rumbling against her body. His jaw clenched as he regarded her, his grey eyes swarming with anger.

Octavia couldn't speak. She opened her mouth to answer him, but words would not come out. She was fucking terrified. This was it.

This was how she would die.

And she was crumbling with fear.

Malfoy released her throat, causing her to gasp in relief. But her relief was short-lived as his palm connected with her face, slapping her so hard that she cried out as she crashed to the floor.

Octavia whimpered and cried as she cupped her cheek, feeling warm liquid pouring out of her lip. Her burst lip. Her body shaking violently as she sat on her knees, her watery eyes fixed on the tacky carpet beneath her.

Slowly, Malfoy dropped to one knee in front of her trembling form before gripping her hair tightly, yanking her head back to align their faces causing her to whimper.

He didn't speak as he regarded her burst lip, blood pouring out of the cut. Tears streaming out of her fearful green eyes as she sobbed.

"A word of advice, mudblood." Malfoy spoke coolly, his cold eyes locking onto her wide orbs. "Abandon your position within the Order, and you may just survive."

With that, he released his grip in her black hair, watching as she crumbled to the floor in a fit of tears, her fear palpable in each wretched sob. He rose to his feet, his cold eyes lingering on the trembling figure, before he stormed out of the room.

Octavia blinked as the door slammed shut. He'd left; left her alone, again, left her _alive_.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighed as he pulled off his blue-wash jeans.

Octavia shouted at him from their bed. "I won't fucking do it!"

"We all have our jobs, O." Harry replied, his back to her as he pulled off his t-shirt. "There are dangers in this war. You chose to be a part of it."

"He knew who I was!" Octavia yelled, her hazel eyes alight with anger. A purple bruise shining on her jaw, her lip cut and swollen.

"You must have given yourself away," Harry sighed, turning to face his enraged girlfriend. The girlfriend he loved dearly. He just wasn't _in_ love with her. And he wasn't sure he ever had been. Merely blinded by lust and her deceptive innocence.

"I didn't!" Octavia cried in exasperation. "It was going well and then he just came over. He just _knew_!"

"Ginny was never recognised. She never failed on the missions." Harry muttered, pulling on his sweatpants.

Octavia flinched at his words, as though he had struck her. Pain stabbing through her heart. He thinned his lips, regretting his words instantly.

"Octavia," Harry spoke softly, crawling onto the bed. "I understand that you're frightened. We all are. And if you don't want to do it anymore, then I won't make you."

"So …" Octavia furrowed her brows. "I … don't have to be the Black Widow anymore?"

"No," Harry shook his head, his hand cupping her bruised face gently. "But you have to come to terms with the fact that we are all in danger. Whether you are merely observing them, or interacting with them. It's dangerous."

"I know that, Harry." Octavia clipped, raising her chin slightly. Feeling patronised. "But that was scary. He could have killed me."

Harry nodded thoughtfully before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She stayed still, her narrow eyes piercing into his face. Then, when he pulled away, she clambered off the bed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Octavia scowled as she entered the living room, the warmth from the roaring fireplace greeting her body instantly. She smiled as she spotted her sister in their usual spot; on the rug in front of the grand fireplace. Hermione looking rather pensive as she watched the flames lick and lap at each other.

Perfect. Octavia was feeling particularly foul following her conversation with Harry, and who better to take it out on than her sister?

"You look like a Yeti," Octavia smirked, dropping to the rug beside her sister.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Seriously," Octavia tilted her head as she eyed her sister's wild curls. "When was the last time your mane has seen a brush?"

"I'm not in the mood for this, O." Hermione sighed, her sad eyes fixed on the flames.

Octavia shrugged, snatching the hot chocolate out of her sister's hands before sipping at it leisurely.

"What's up your ass, then?" Octavia asked, licking the frothy milk from her upper lip.

"Nothing," Hermione frowned.

Octavia smirked, nudging her sister on the arm. "You really shouldn't lie. Your nose is big enough as it is."

"You read way too many fairy-tales," Hermione scowled, her eyes fixed on the flames.

"They're fun," Octavia shrugged, sipping at the mug of hot chocolate.

"You're twenty-three years old," Hermione scowled, eyeing her sister with apparent judgement.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Octavia rolled her eyes. "Good to know that you can count."

"Have a fight with Harry?" Hermione asked, assessing her sister's bitchy mood.

Octavia shrugged lightly, not responding.

"Did you tell him?" Hermione pressed. "About Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Octavia nodded, thinning her lips slightly. All of a sudden, very aware of the bruising on her face.

"What did he say?"

"That war is dangerous."

"It is," Hermione nodded. "But he doesn't expect you to continue with the assignments, right?"

"No," Octavia shook her head. "I'm not doing them anymore."

"Good," Hermione smiled. Knowing that her sister just wasn't cut out for the job.

"He compared me to her," Octavia whispered, her eyes on the hot chocolate that she stole from her sister. "To Ginny."

Hermione thinned her lips as she eyed her sister. O was evidently upset by it, but not overly hurt. It didn't surprise Hermione.

Harry and Octavia had been together for many years, Harry fawning over the pretty blonde since they had met when they were thirteen. But when Octavia finally gave into his flirtations, over time he distanced himself emotionally. Realising that he wasn't so fond of her after all. The more Octavia revealed her true self to him, the more he found himself turned off. All the while, Ginny grew into a strong and fiery woman, ready to take on the world. Harry finding that he was drawn to that, rather than Octavia's whinging and pouts.

But the times they found themselves in were dark and frightening. So Octavia and Harry remained together, despite their lack of love. Despite their cracking relationship. Purely out of the need for comfort during the war.

But Hermione felt the need to lie to her sister. To comfort her.

"He's just stressed out about tomorrow," Hermione lied, smiling softly at her sister.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Octavia frowned, meeting her sister's eyes.

"We're going to Balloch in the morning," Hermione frowned. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No," Octavia scowled. "No, he didn't."

"Oh," Hermione bit her lip. "Well, we're going to Salazar Slytherin's castle. We think there might be a Horcrux there."

"Must have slipped his mind." Octavia spat with sarcasm.

"Don't be so hard on him, O." Hermione sighed. "You never know when it will be the last time you see him."

Octavia blanched, feeling guilty at her indignation. Scolding herself as she was still furious with Harry. But Hermione was right. Something could go wrong at any moment. Anyone could die on a mission. Everyone was in danger. So she should bottle up her anger and save it all up for when they won the war. _If_ … If they won the war.

It wasn't looking good for the light side at this point. They barely had any leads on the last two Horcruxes, and their people were dying left, right and centre. Only yesterday they had lost Dean Thomas and Padma Patil. And they weren't even on a mission! They were in a marketplace in London, merely shopping for food. Unlucky for them, Death Eaters spotted them.

It hardly surprised Octavia though. Death Eaters were everywhere. Their ranks growing and strengthening at a terrifying rate. Swarming the country. Attacking muggles, destroying towns.

'Bombings' is what the News Stations were saying. Acts of terrorism. They were half right. It was terrorism. But it wasn't bombs. The sheer violence and brutality of the attacks left nothing but debris in their wake. But it was all curses and assaults. Not bombs.

The only reason the Order was remaining relatively strong and ongoing at that moment, was due to their spy. Their double agent. Blaise Zabini. Without his constant aid and assistance, they would have numbers in the low twenties. Not the high sixties.

All in all, Blaise Zabini was saving them. But it just wasn't enough.

"Who's going on the mission tomorrow?" Octavia asked, breaking the contemplative silence between the sisters.

"Harry, Ron and I." Hermione answered, watching as her sister finished off the hot chocolate.

"Oh," Octavia nodded, feeling a little left out. Something she definitely wasn't used to.

"Don't worry," Hermione smiled at her sister, mistaking O's rejected expression for concern. "We won't be gone long."

"You don't know that," Octavia frowned, thinking her sister positively stupid at that moment. "You never know what could happen, you said it yourself."

"Blaise spoke with Harry about it at the meeting today," Hermione sighed. "He said there are wards in place around the castle, alerting Malfoy instantly if they are tampered with."

"Ok," Octavia smiled sarcastically. "That's so comforting."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Blaise told Harry the exact wards that were used on the castle." Hermione explained. "We know the counter spells already. We can dismantle them in less than a minute, giving us twenty-nine minutes to locate the Horcrux."

"If there's even a Horcrux in the castle." Octavia frowned.

"There wouldn't be that many wards in place, all directly linked to Voldemort's right hand man if there wasn't a Horcrux there." Hermione replied, her brown orbs alight with hope.

"Why twenty-nine minutes?" Octavia frowned.

"That's how long it will take for Malfoy to respond to the alarm." Hermione smiled. "You can't apparate into the area, you have to apparate into Succoth. Then catch the train to Balloch."

"But if you take all the wards down –"

"Not the apparation wards." Hermione interrupted. "We have to leave them in place. It's the only thing that gives us time."

"Oh," Octavia nodded, feeling slightly relieved. Her fear for her sister still burned within her, but Hermione was a strong witch. Capable of defending herself if need be. But Octavia just had a bad feeling.

Perhaps it was her own encounters with Malfoy that had her frightened for her sister. Perhaps it was reading the man's file, knowing the things that he had done. Knowing the cruelty in the man. Whatever it was, Octavia just couldn't shake it.

She just felt like something wasn't right.

* * *

Octavia furrowed her brows as she sat underneath the desk in the main study, papers sprawled out on the floor. She sat cross-legged in shorts and a white tank top, dressed for bed. But she wasn't prepared to go to sleep yet. She needed to check his file once more. She didn't know why. She just felt the need to.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy –_ _ **HIGH RISK.**_

 _Age: 24_

 _Blood: Pureblood_

 _Status: Second-in-command to Voldemort; Heir._

 _Initiation Age: 17_

 _Initiation Requirements: Assassination of Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. Repairing Vanishing Cabinet in Room of Requirements._

 _Known Duties:_

 _1._ _Leading Raids_

 _2._ _Political Negotiations_

 _3._ _Supervision of Death Eater Ranks_

 _4._ _Recruitment_

 _5._ _Interrogations_

 _6._ _Torture_

 _7._ _Assassination_

 _8._ _Protection of Voldemort's Possessions_

 _Kill Rate: Est. 200 – 300; predominantly muggles in massacres._

 _Notable Assassinations:_

 _1._ _Albus Dumbledore – First Assassination_

 _2._ _Severus Snape – Retaliation for Treachery_

 _3._ _Lucius Malfoy – Retaliation for Weakness_

 _4._ _Pansy Parkinson – Personal Reasons (Unknown)_

 _5._ _Neville Longbottom – Hogwarts Battle_

 _6._ _Parvati Patil – Hogwarts Battle_

 _7._ _Bill Weasley – Hogwarts Battle_

 _8._ _Arthur Weasley – Hogwarts Battle_

 _9._ _Rubeus Hagrid – Hogwarts Battle_

 _10._ _Ginny Weasley (Suspected) – Unknown at this Stage._

 _Specialties:_

 _1._ _Torture_

 _2._ _Interrogation_

 _3._ _Occlumency_

 _4._ _Legilimency_

 _5._ _Wandless Magic_

 _6._ _Non-Verbal Magic_

 _7._ _Dark Arts_

 _8._ _Potions (Medical and Torturous.)_

 _9._ _Creating Spells; Variations of the cruciatus curse (mental and emotional agony)._

 _10._ _Dream Manipulations_

 _11._ _Inventions_

 _12._ _Perceptibility_

 _13._ _Superior Intellect_

 _14._ _Parsletongue_

 _Signature Characteristics and Methods:_

 _1._ _Torture before assassination_

 _2._ _Massacres_

 _3._ _Rape_

 _4._ _Humiliation_

 _5._ _Imperius Curse_

 _6._ _Inferi Curse_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy has, since birth, been taught blood superiority under the parenting of two Death Eaters, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. During his youth, D. Malfoy showed no desire to reassess his beliefs, instead voicing them proudly. He is responsible for the majority of Slytherin students at Hogwarts joining the first Hogwarts Battle, due to his influence in pureblood society. D. Malfoy takes immense pleasure in the torturing and killing of innocents, regardless of blood status. He is well-versed in the Dark Arts, later disposing of his tutors Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. No remorse or hesitation is apparent with these crimes. The Death Eater is Voldemort's most trusted follower, awarding him with the sole responsibility of shielding and protecting several Dark items. At present, the Order is aware of the Gryffindor Sword in the Malfoy vault at Gringotts, as well as the suspected Horcrux in Salazar Slytherin's castle in Balloch, Scotland._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy has been known to never show mercy to any person of any blood status._ _Update: Draco Malfoy has encountered the muggle, Octavia Granger, in the ranks of The Order of The Phoenix. It has been noted that the Death Eater attacked the muggle on this occasion, however allowed Miss Granger to escape. Reasons for this act of mercy are unknown at this stage._

Octavia frowned as she slammed the file closed, tossing it onto the floor. Disgust shining in her eyes, bile rising in her throat. Questions swarming her mind.

She was the only person he had ever let go. And she had no idea why.

Perhaps he found some sick and twisted form of entertainment in allowing her to escape. Twice. A game of cat and mouse.

She was definitely the mouse in that scenario.

* * *

Octavia climbed into bed beside a slumbering Harry, careful not to wake him. A part of her wanted nothing more than to hold him as he slept, or for him to hold her. But she was far too angry with her sleeping lover at that moment. He had not told her about the mission they were departing for in the early morning. Despite its dangers.

And she hated him for it. But she felt the need for his touch all the same. Needing him to comfort her and promise that it will all be ok in the end.

To feel soothed by his words. Something that had not transpired between the pair in many months.

Regardless, Octavia knew there were dangers that he would face the very next day. So she shimmied over to him in the bed, her hand cupping his face as he slept soundly. Her hazel eyes drinking in his messy appearance. Observing his dishevelled black hair, each and every strand out of place. Much like hers at that moment. His mouth agape slightly as he drooled. She frowned. Gross. Not caring that she drooled in her sleep too. It was only gross when other people did it. Right? Right.

She thinned her lips as she frowned at her sleeping lover. Hesitantly placing a kiss on his warm cheek. He shifted slightly, his hand wiping at his cheek. She scowled.

* * *

Octavia hummed atrociously as she rummaged through the sparse contents of the refrigerator, Cho glaring at the back of her head.

"Oh, shut up!" Cho hissed, throwing a piece of toast at the muggle girl.

"You're just jealous," Octavia grinned, slamming the refrigerator door closed. "Because I have the voice of an angel."

"You sound like a strangled cat, O." Cho laughed, watching as Octavia stuck up the finger in response.

Octavia sighed as she jumped up onto the kitchen counter, swinging her legs leisurely as she glanced around the empty room. Boredom devouring her very being, considering most of the residents of Grimmauld Place were out on missions that day. Including her sister and lover. On a mission that Harry hadn't told her about. She just woke up to find him gone. No note, nothing!

"Wanna sneak out?" Octavia asked quietly, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Where?" Cho asked, her best friend catching her full attention instantly.

"Dunno," Octavia shrugged, her face scrunched up as she thought. "Somewhere that there won't be any Death Eaters."

"Hmm," Cho hummed, tapping her fork against her plate absentmindedly. "Seamus said that Surrey was pretty quiet last week."

"Sounds boring," Octavia frowned.

"They have a shopping centre," Cho smirked.

"And I'm sold!" Octavia grinned, jumping off the kitchen counter. "Get ready, biatch. We only have a couple of hours."

Cho grinned as she stood, both girls eyeing each other sternly. Ready to perform their regular ritual before they would sneak out.

"3," Octavia said, her eyes locked with Cho's.

"2," Cho smirked, her eyes flickering to the open kitchen door.

"1!" Octavia shouted, both girls taking off at a run, racing each other up the grand staircase to their separate bedrooms.

Always playing the same game before they would sneak out. Trying to beat each other in getting ready the fastest. Octavia always lost. But she insisted that it wasn't her fault, each and every time. For she was sure Cho cheated, using magic to aid her in dressing and doing her hair. Something that Octavia had to do the muggle way.

So Octavia never admitted her defeat. Cho was a cheater, end of story.

* * *

Draco and Blaise stood on the platform, watching as the train rode into the station. The Death Eaters had been enjoying dinner in Milan before the alarm had been brought to Draco's attention by Pinky, his preferred house-elf. Forcing the two Death Eaters to reluctantly return to their duties under the Dark Lord's command.

"I would assume that it is the Golden Trio." Blaise predicted, watching as the train came to a complete stop before them.

"Your filthy mudblood." Draco drawled. "Again."

Blaise hummed in response as they boarded the train.

"I wonder," Draco drawled, eying his friend intently. "Will she escape your clutches once more?"

Blaise knew exactly what Draco was asking. Would Blaise interfere again? Would he save the Granger girl? He knew the answer. And he spoke it honestly.

"No." Blaise clipped as the train began to move.

Draco remained stoic as he assessed his friend, nodding once as he recognised Blaise's honesty. The mudblood would not make it back to the Order's headquarters. Something that slotted in perfectly with Draco's brewing scheme.

"What of her sister?" Draco asked coolly, his eyes flickering around the compartment.

"Octavia Granger," Blaise spoke, eying his friend curiously, placing his hand on the balance pole. "What of her?"

"Perhaps she will be there," Draco mused, his tone cool and indifferent.

"Doubtful," Blaise clipped, watching as his friend observed the dirty balance pole with distaste.

Draco hummed, but his eyes swarmed with something. Something that Blaise had not seen in those cold grey orbs before. Something he did not recognise.

"You said she was unlike Granger," Draco drawled, his eyes fixed on a crying baby cradled in the arms of its mother. It was irritating him. Just one flick of the hand...

"Very different," Blaise spoke, watching his friend curiously. "In appearance and personality."

"And what do you know of her personality?" Draco asked coldly, his eyes flickering to his friend's dark orbs. Both of them in that very moment recognising Blaise's familiarity with the muggle girl. Acknowledging Blaise's interactions with the Order. The first time Draco had mentioned any hint to his treachery.

"Superficial," Blaise clipped, his dark eyes locked onto grey orbs. "Seemingly sweet and innocent, but manipulative and spoilt. Naïve, silly and selfish."

Draco nodded once, his eyes flickering back to the screaming baby.

"What does she like?" Draco asked, his cold grey eyes fixed on the screaming baby.

"I do not know much of her interests," Blaise drawled, shrugging lightly. "But what I do know is that she is particularly fond of sweets. Quite the glutton, actually. Apparently she enjoys reading, but her intellect fails her. So she reads simple novels."

Draco nodded, his cold eyes locked onto the baby cradled in its mothers arms as she cooed, attempting to soothe the child's distress.

"Why the interest?" Blaise asked, chancing his luck with his cold comrade. Distracting Draco from killing the baby and mother in the compartment. Draco didn't respond.

"She is Harry's lover," Blaise added, assessing his friend intently. "For four years, I believe."

Draco didn't respond. He merely clenched his jaw, his fists scrunching as his eyes darkened into molten silver orbs.

This concerned Blaise. For he was sure, in that very moment, that the hunter had his sights set on new prey. And that prey just so happened to be Hermione's sister. It could be problematic for him. For his own plans.

The plans he had in place for Hermione Granger that day. Feeding the Order false time estimations, purely for the purpose of his scheme. For she caused him too much grief.

She had to be taken care of.

Removed.

* * *

Cho and Octavia crept through the front door of Grimmauld Place, ensuring that they wouldn't be heard. They had taken a little longer than they had planned to, becoming distracted by a pair of handsome muggle boys.

Octavia hadn't really _cheated_ on Harry, she merely welcomed the attention the muggle boys were provided her with. And Cho, of course.

Nothing transpired of the encounter, however. Octavia wouldn't cheat on Harry. And she was certain that he would not cheat on her. He was much too loyal for that. So she paid him the same respect. Despite her desire to entertain the muggle guy, she daren't.

"Snuck out again?" A voice sang through the foyer.

Octavia sighed in relief. It was just Luna.

Octavia shrugged. "We could have sworn we saw Nargles earlier, so we went out to buy some Radishes to keep them away."

"That's nice," Luna smiled dreamily, ignorant of Cho's snickering. "We'll place one in every room."

"Good thinking," Octavia nodded, grinning widely.

"Did they steal your clothes?" Luna asked, her blue eyes flickering between the countless boutique shopping bags in the hands of Cho and Octavia.

"Yeah," Octavia sighed sadly. "And a lot of my shoes. So annoying. Had to replace everything!"

"That's a shame," Luna sang. "Where are the Radishes?"

"In here," Cho smiled, raising a bag in her hand. That bag hadn't been there moments before. Sneaky little witch, Octavia thought.

"Lovely," Luna chimed, taking the bag from Cho's hand. "I will spread them around the house before the Nargles take any more belongings."

"Good idea," Octavia nodded. "Oh and Luna? Best not to tell Harry about this … he really hates Nargles. Gets him all upset."

"Ok," Luna smiled.

"Cool," Octavia grinned before taking off at a run up the staircase, Cho by her side.

Eager to hide the shopping bags as quickly as possible before Hermione or Harry spotted them. That wouldn't be good.

Of course, the girls had planned on arriving back at Grimmauld Place before the others. But Octavia was certain that the Golden Trio would be back by now. So she had to hide the shopping bags quickly.

She couldn't be bothered with the consequences of sneaking out, really.

She was in a good mood, and daren't let anything spoil it.

Especially not her over-protective sister, and her hot-and-cold boyfriend.

* * *

Feeling thoroughly relaxed from her dose of retail therapy, Octavia skipped down the staircase happily. An equally as pleased Cho by her side. They jumped down the last three stairs in perfect unison, landing on the ground of the foyer.

"My landing was better," Cho grinned smugly as Octavia stumbled a bit.

"Fluke," Octavia mumbled, eyeing her white stilettos as though they had betrayed her. "It's my new shoes."

Cho rolled her eyes at her friend, just as the front door to the house opened. Harry and Ron, covered in blood, barged in. Hermione wasn't with them… Octavia's gaze, filled with questions, found Harry's. But in his green eyes was the answer she didn't want.

They wore Hermione's blood.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was submerged in utter silence. Everyone dressed in black as they sat around the dining table, everyone's sorrowful eyes fixed on the food before them. Nobody ate. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. There were no words to say. Or perhaps there were, everybody was just too distraught to speak them.

Octavia had no words to speak and no strength to speak them. She had barely uttered a single word in the days that followed the mission. The mission that her sister never returned from. So the members of the Order sat around the dining table, misery etched into every inch of their faces. Their eyes shining with pain at the losses of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

* * *

 _Hermione panted harshly as she ran behind Harry and Ron, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy right behind them. Harry gripped the Horcrux firmly in his hand as he raced through the grounds of Salazar Slytherin's castle, the Golden Trio in sheer panic. Blaise's darkened eyes fixed on Hermione's bouncing brown curls, his target locked in his vision. Draco Malfoy's eyes sparkling evilly as he ran, malicious excitement coursing through his veins. The thrill of the chase evident in his molten grey orbs._

 _Blaise tossed black powder onto the grassy ground, just as Draco waved his hand casting the inferi spell. The Death Eaters stopped in their tracks, darkness consuming the area._

 _Then, a scream tore through the dark cloud before the loud cracks of disapparation._

* * *

Octavia cried silently as she watched the photograph of her sister, her eyes glued to a studious Hermione sitting by the fireplace. Their fireplace. Their spot. The very picture that Octavia had taken years ago.

But now, whenever Octavia went into the living room late at night, it was empty. No Ninny in sight.

Harry hadn't said much since he returned. But she managed to read his report… It was grisly; it had said that Hermione just disappeared, but there something left behind in her wake. Her blood. Everywhere—it covered Ron and Harry when the smoke dispersed. The death eaters were gone, and so was Hermione.

* * *

Octavia stood by the office door, initially making her way there to check out Malfoy's file again. For no particular reason. She just felt the need. But she stopped when she heard others whispering in the very room she sought. And being the sneaky thing that she was, Octavia of course stood by the ajar door, listening intently. Recognising the voices instantly.

"Do you think he betrayed us?" Harry whispered.

"Of course he did," Ron hissed. "He was there, wasn't he?"

"He was doing his job," Sirius sighed. "A double-agent."

"Zabini could have helped us." Ron spat. "Now Hermione is dead. Like Ginny. Because of him."

"And we haven't heard from him since it happened." Harry added.

"As far as I know," Minerva hushed, "Blaise Zabini is the very reason the Granger twins survived the mission at Hogwarts. Perhaps he was unable to assist a second time."

"So he just let Malfoy slaughter her?" Ron seethed.

"Not _let._ " Sirius sighed. "He mightn't have had a choice. Draco Malfoy could have acted quicker, leaving Blaise no option to follow suit."

"We need to assassinate him." Harry clipped. "Malfoy. He's too dangerous."

"If it were that easy, he would have been disposed of many years ago." Minerva whispered.

"We have something now," Ron whispered. "Something we didn't know we had before."

"What's that?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Octavia." Ron clipped. "He let her go when he discovered her as the Black Widow."

"I am aware of that fact," Minerva whispered. "But we do not know why."

"Whatever the reason," Ron hushed. "She can catch his attention. Distract him before killing him."

"She won't do it," Harry sighed. "She's scared of him."

"So she should be," Sirius scoffed. "But if Ronald's right, and she is able to lure him … it might just work."

"It was Malfoy who recognised her when she was disguised with poly-juice potion." Minerva asked quietly. "How was he able to identify her? Ginny was never discovered."

"Yeah," Harry answered. "She must have given herself away somehow. But if he recognised her once, he'll do it again most likely."

"We need her to agree," Sirius spoke quietly.

"She won't do it," Harry sighed. "But I'll speak to her."

* * *

Octavia sat cross-legged on the rug, watching the flames dance in the fireplace before her. An ache inside of her heart that she didn't think would ever ease. The ache that was there because of Draco Malfoy. For he had killed her sister.

Following the conversation she overheard in the study, Octavia came to the only place that offered her a sense of comfort. The rug that she shared with her sister almost every night. But it gave her no comfort anymore.

It offered no sense of relief. No sense of normalcy. It only increased her pain.

It was then, in that very moment, that Octavia decided.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Vincent Crabbe – Low Risk **.**_

 _Age: 24_

 _Blood: Pureblood_

 _Status: Soldier (Low-Ranking)._

 _Initiation Age: 17_

 _Initiation Requirements: Participation in Hogwarts Battle_

 _Known Duties:_

 _1._ _Participating in Raids_

 _2._ _Torture_

 _3._ _Hogwarts Guard_

 _Kill Rate: Est. 10_

 _Notable Assassinations: Nil._

 _Specialties: Nil._

 _Signature Characteristics and Methods: Nil_

 _Vincent Crabbe, while raised in a home of Death Eaters, appears to be merely a pawn in the ranks of Voldemort. His loyalty remains to the dark-side, however poses no palpable threat to the Order of the Phoenix. Crabbe has been known to allow many of his victims to escape during massacres and raids, finding no obvious enjoyment in the acts of torture and murder. It appears that Crabbe was recruited by Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, during their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _The Death Eater is of low intelligence, merely following orders lazily. He is particularly fond of blonde, pure women, regardless of blood status. This causes the Order to believe that Crabbe does not associate purity with blood status, merely character and behaviour. It is suspected that Vincent Crabbe, while a fully active Death Eater, remains loyal to Draco Malfoy, rather than Voldemort._

 _The Death Eater shows signs of gullibility and recklessness, however poses no immediate threat to the Order._

Octavia closed the file, handing it back to Harry, his green eyes fixed on her face.

"Ok," Octavia sighed. "I'll do it."

* * *

Octavia smiled as Harry stood behind her, their eyes locking in the reflection of the floor-length mirror. He kissed her bare shoulder softly, his hands running up and down her arms soothingly.

"You're so brave," he whispered, placing another gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"No," she frowned. "I'm angry."

And she was. She was furious, hurt, enraged and broken. Seeking revenge for her sister's death.

"I want him to know it's me," Octavia said, eyeing her reflection in the mirror. "I want to look like me when I kill him."

Harry nodded, pulling out his wand slowly. His green eyes fixed on hers in the mirror.

Octavia watched as Harry whispered a string of spells, the tip of his wand pressed against her cheek lightly. Her blonde curls remaining the same, her hazel eyes not changing in the slightest. Her pink plump lips exactly the same. No change in her appearance whatsoever.

"What did you do?" Octavia asked, eyeing her usual pretty face.

"A glamour charm," Harry smiled. "Only your real appearance will be shown to whom you wish."

"Smart," Octavia smiled, tying her choker around her neck. "What do I look like to others?"

"Just another girl." Harry smiled. "Faceless, really. But to Crabbe you will look like whatever he fancies."

"Ok," Octavia nodded, strapping the holster to her upper thigh.

Harry handed her a long silver knife, watching her as she slipped it into the holster.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked. But they both knew what he was really asking. _Can_ she do this? And the answer?

She didn't know.

"Yeah," Octavia nodded, patting down her dress. "How do I look?"

"Like an angel," Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She tilted her head as she eyed her appearance. She wore a white summer dress, backless and short. Thin straps and a low neckline. Sweet yet provocative. A perfect combination. For she needed to appear sweet to appeal to Crabbe's preferred type. As well as provocative enough to appear easy.

"I think the heels are a little too much," Octavia furrowed her brows, inspecting her strappy white heels with uncertainty. "Maybe I should wear my brown ankle boots?"

"Ok," Harry nodded, not caring what she wore. He wasn't really an expert in that department. "Just leave your hair down."

Octavia nodded, brushing her fingers through her mass of loose ringlets. Watching as they glistened in the light, framing her face flatteringly.

She almost grimaced. For soon, if all went to plan, her curls would be red. Her dress would be red. Her whole body would be red. With blood; the blood of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Simply put, Octavia had never been more nervous in her entire life. Her palms were sweaty, her heart pounding violently in her chest, her legs trembling from sheer fear. But she tried her hardest to not show it. Not that the Death Eater would even notice anyway. He was much too enthralled by her wide doe-eyes to notice anything out of the ordinary.

She smiled softly at him before averting her eyes back to her glass of milk, fully aware of Draco Malfoy's cold eyes locked onto her face from across the nightclub. Aware that he could see her real appearance. Her real face. Watching her intently, his cold grey eyes fixed on her every move. But she daren't make eye contact with him. Not yet, at least.

Octavia blinked innocently as the burly Death Eater walked over to her, completely captivated by the innocent muggle girl sitting alone at the small table. Watching as she sipped at her milk, her hand trembling slightly. But Crabbe didn't notice her nerves. Draco Malfoy did. He narrowed his eyes as he assessed her. She pretended to not notice him.

"Uh …" A gruff voice spoke nervously. "I … uh …"

Octavia raised her wide eyes slowly, locking into Crabbe's anxious gaze. She smiled warmly at him, boosting his confidence somewhat.

"I'm Vincent." He muttered, extending his large callused hand hesitantly.

"Lucy," Octavia spoke gently, placing her soft hand in his. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you … uh … mind?" Crabbe mumbled, gesturing toward the empty chair beside a bashful Octavia.

"Not at all," she smiled sweetly at him. "It would be nice to have some company."

Crabbe grinned widely at her, seating himself clumsily, his nerves palpable. She almost scoffed. Idiot.

"All my friends have left me," Octavia sighed, gesturing toward the packed dancefloor.

"Not a dancer, then?" Crabbe asked, smiling at Octavia's milk moustache that she pretended to not notice.

"Oh," Octavia shrugged lightly. "Not really … I … uh … Nobody has asked me … so …"

"I would love to dance with you," Crabbe smiled, his nervous eyes fixed on her sparkling hazel orbs.

"Really?" Octavia blinked at him, as though unable to fathom how someone could be interested in her. "That … that would be lovely."

Crabbe grinned widely, extending his hand toward her to lead her to the dancefloor.

"Oh," Octavia bit her lip. "I … uh … do you mind if I just run to the ladies room first?"

"Not at all," he smiled, lowering his hand to rest on his thigh.

"You … you'll still be here?" Octavia asked timidly. "When I come back?"

"I promise," he grinned at her, thoroughly enchanted by her feigned innocence.

"Ok," she beamed at him as she rose from her chair.

Her eyes flickered around the room as she wiped the milk from her upper lip, her hazel orbs locking onto the cold grey eyes watching her intently. She feigned surprise, her eyes widening slightly. And then she let it show.

The fear she had been shielding thus far washed over her completely, her hazel eyes filling with terror as she gazed at the cold Death Eater. His eyes narrowed as he rose from his chair slowly. Never taking his gaze from her fearful expression.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled to an oblivious Crabbe, before turning and hurrying off toward the bathroom. Fully aware that her real target was following her.

Once in the bathroom, Octavia ran toward the window, hauling herself up and jumping out of it clumsily. She grunted as she stumbled on her landing, scurrying to her feet in the narrow alleyway.

Not wasting a fucking moment, Octavia took off at a run through the narrow lane, her boots stamping against the grimy stone ground as she sprinted. Fear coursing through her as she heard Malfoy land perfectly in the alleyway, not too far behind her. She had to maintain a safe, but calculated distance.

She had to ensure he could follow her. While guaranteeing that he remained unaware of her plans.

Octavia panted harshly as she ran through the alleyway, stumbling as she slammed into a random muggle once she reached the busy street. Not even muttering an apology, Octavia shoved her way through the mass of people, continuing her sprint along the street, hearing muggles yell and shout behind her. But not at her. At Malfoy, as he barged through the crowds, following her every move. Chasing her.

Hunting her.

Like she had planned.

Blonde ringlets bounced beautifully behind her as she ran, her cheeks flushing from sheer exertion and dread. Malfoy's cold eyes fixed on her curls as he chased after her, following her as she sprinted across the road, weaving their way through the mass of vehicles.

He stopped instantly, watching as she turned a corner, his eyes narrowing into slits. Pulling out his wand, he apparated to a nearby street, predicting that she was headed right toward it.

Malfoy cast a charm on himself, smirking as his entire body disillusioned. Invisible. But that's not why he smirked. He smirked as he watched the muggle sprint right in his direction, panic and fear written all over her flushed face. And then she stopped. A mere inch from his body.

* * *

Octavia ran with all her might, her brows furrowing slightly as she could no longer hear enraged muggles behind her. She stopped, stumbling slightly as she spun around, her wide hazel eyes scanning the street. No sign of Malfoy.

She had lost him. She had ran too fast. She had fucked everything up.

Her chest rose and fell harshly as she panted, her breaths audible as she placed her clammy hand on her warm forehead.

"Fuck," she hissed, rubbing her hands over her flushed face. Not knowing what to do.

Octavia turned around slowly, goosebumps raising all over her body as she caught a whiff of something.

Whiskey and peppermint.

She frowned as her eyes scanned the street, no hint of anyone standing near her. Close enough for her to smell him.

But he wasn't there.

* * *

Draco's eyes darkened as she spun back around, his cold orbs assessing her flushed face. Lingering over the palpable fear in her eyes. He raised his hand slowly, his index finger almost touching her cheek. But of course, she didn't know that.

He tilted his head as he examined her, harsh breaths escaping her swollen lips. The scent of strawberries invading his senses.

His hand hovered by her face, his cold eyes scanning every part of her. Flickering back to her dishevelled blonde curls frequently. Before his hand snatched her throat, his grip so tight that she couldn't even squeal or yelp in shock.

His hand tightened around her slender neck, his fingers digging brutally into her skin as her eyes watered, her fingernails clawing at his invisible hand.

"Mudblood," he whispered, his voice low and dangerous, sheer horror etched onto her pretty face.

His cold grey eyes watching as she clawed at his invisible hand frantically, unable to breath despite her desperate efforts.

A dangerous growl sounded, intensifying her crippling fear.

"I warned you."

The vice-like grip on her neck tightened, her bones threatening to break at any moment, as she was yanked into an alleyway. Octavia tried so desperately to breathe, her hands clawing at the grip on her neck as she was dragged through the alleyway, before thrown to the ground carelessly.

Colliding with the grimy ground, Octavia coughed and wheezed, clutching her bruised throat as her back arched, air filling her hungry lungs. Her breaths were still harsh and desperate as a large hand gripped onto her arm swiftly, hauling her up onto her feet. She sobbed as she was pushed up against the grimy stone wall, Draco Malfoy staring down at her coolly, his palms placed on wall at either side of her head, caging her in.

His cold eyes locked onto hers, his even breaths brushing over her panicked face softly. Octavia sniffed, calming her sobs down somewhat, her watery eyes gazing up at him. Fear coursing through her veins as he pushed his chest against hers slightly.

"Aren't you going to scream?" Malfoy drawled, eyeing her icily.

She didn't respond. She knew there would be no point in screaming, for he had undoubtedly cast charms shielding them from the passing muggles on the adjoining street. No doubt, casting silencing charms as well. Regardless, it did not serve her to scream in that moment. Yes, she was afraid and felt the urge to cry out for help. But to do so would defeat the purpose of the mission.

He regarded her as she remained silent, not responding to his question. The fear inside of her raging so strongly, he could almost taste it.

"Glamour charms," Malfoy contemplated coldly, his eyes flickering over her features, "are very tricky spells to some. Perhaps it would have better served you to continue with poly-juice potion."

Octavia whimpered as he inched his face closer to hers slowly, his body pressing her against the harsh wall, the stone rubbing against her bare back painfully. She didn't respond. But she felt a surge of pride on Harry's behalf that Malfoy was fooled by the Glamour Charm. Thinking that it was a mistake that he could see her real face.

His face was so close to hers, she could taste his breath, his nose tickling hers. Octavia gasped as he brushed his lips against hers, his tongue flicking out over her plump lips, tasting her tears.

"I think you have a death wish," he whispered dangerously against her lips, her body trembling violently against his. "Do you want to die?"

Draco clenched his jaw as she remained silent, ignoring him once again. He pulled back, his hand snatching at her hair, gripping tightly as she yelped. His molten grey eyes bore down on her wide orbs, before he leaned forward, pushing his lips against hers. But not kissing her.

"Do you want to die, mudblood?" He growled, his lips pressed firmly against hers.

"No," she whimpered, her body trembling violently.

He used the opportunity. The very moment her lips parted to respond, his tongue delved into her warm mouth, his hand gripping her hair harshly, holding her in place.

Preventing her from escaping.

Octavia's eyes fluttered shut as his tongue dominated her mouth, every fibre in her being screaming at her to run. Screaming at her to kill him right at that moment.

But she was lost.

She didn't kiss back. But she didn't stop him either.

Her lips remained parted as he growled into her mouth, his hand gripped so tightly in her hair that her scalp was in total agony. His tongue swirling around hers, tasting every crevice and crease of her mouth. Exploring her sweet mouth hungrily. His lips pushed against hers so harshly, she was sure he was bruising her.

Her mind in complete fog as he devoured her, her bare back scraping against the rough stone of the wall. And then she did it.

She kissed him back. And she wanted to die for it.

Her tongue flicked against his, his grip in her hair tightening further causing her to whimper in pain. He swallowed her protests, pushing his body further against hers, his blatant erection pressed against her pelvis as he consumed her.

Tears streaming down her face, the saltiness dripping into their mouths.

The horror of it all.

A sob escaped her lips as he ceased their kiss, his hand buried tightly into her hair. His molten grey eyes boring down on her, penetrating her soul. Tears streaming down her face, repulsion consuming her entire being. The urge to gag and vomit washing over her. But not because of him.

But because she kissed him back. She kissed him.

Draco Malfoy.

The man that killed her sister. And she hated herself so much for it.

Octavia cried silently as his dangerous grey eyes penetrated her wide hazel orbs, her body trembling against his.

He released his grip in her hair, placing his palm on the wall beside her head again as he regarded her silently. His eyes lingering over her swollen lips, glistening with her tears.

"Why Vincent?" He asked coldly, his fierce gaze sending terror soaring through her veins. "He is insignificant."

Octavia bit her trembling bottom lip as she gazed up at him, her hand resting against the side of her thigh, her fingers brushing underneath the hem of her dress inconspicuously.

"Or was it personal?" He drawled, his cold eyes fixed on her hazel orbs.

He smirked as he brushed his lips against hers once more, drinking in her palpable fear. Her fingers travelling further up her thigh, slipping the knife out of the holster discreetly.

"Did he hurt one of your precious Gryffindors?" He teased cruelly against her trembling lips as she whimpered. And that's what brought her crashing back to reality. Gryffindors. Hurt. Dead. "Is that why he was your target?"

Ninny.

And then she did it.

Octavia whimpered as she plunged the knife into his side, twisting the blade deep inside of him. Her eyes widened as his body tensed, blood sputtering out of his mouth, drenching her lips in the crimson liquid. She sobbed as she yanked out the knife before plunging into him again, his eyes shut tight as he groaned in pain.

She watched as he pushed away from her slightly, his eyes shut as blood spilled out of his parted lips, his brows furrowed. If it weren't for the blood, she would have thought he was merely contemplating something. Lost in deep thought. Not in agonising pain.

She yanked out the blade violently, blood sputtering out of his mouth once more.

He groaned lightly as he dropped to his knees before her, his hand clutching at his wound. His eyes shut tight as she kicked him viciously in the gut. He hissed slightly.

"You're the target." She spat, tears streaming down her face as she fought the sobs that threatened to consume her.

Every bit of self-hatred poisoning her words. Her tone filled with utter venom as he knelt before her, his eyes shut as blood trickled down his chin.

Octavia turned and sprinted down the alleyway, drenched in the Death Eater's blood as he knelt on the stone ground. His molten grey eyes snapping open, watching her as she ran. Complete and utter murderous fury consuming his dangerous eyes, blonde hair brushing against his brow as he clenched his jaw.

One word escaping his bloodied lips in a pained groan.

"Pinky."

* * *

Octavia stumbled up the staircase, quickening her pace as she heard footsteps behind her.

"O!" Harry's voice sounded out, causing her heart to clench in agonising pain.

She sobbed as she ran for the bathroom, bursting through the door and sprinting toward the shower. She gagged and cried as she stumbled into the shower, her bloodied hand twisting the hot-water handle, her hands washing the blood off of her body frantically.

She screamed as the scolding hot water rained down on her, dropping to her knees pathetically. Her body wracked with sobs as she retched and gagged violently. Harry kneeling behind her, his arms wrapping around her tightly, holding her to him as she sobbed. Both fully clothed and entirely drenched.

Diluted blood disappearing down the drain as she sobbed, Harry crying silently as he held her.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, holding her body tightly, his voice pained.

She merely sobbed and puked. Not hearing his words. Wretched sounds escaping her parted bloodied lips. The blood of Draco Malfoy still on her tongue.

Her soul shattering inside of her.

* * *

Hermione sat on the lumpy narrow bed, her tired eyes drinking in every inch of the cell she was trapped in. Lingering over the mossy walls, scanning the rusted bars, narrowing at the sight of the old toilet and basin in the corner. No windows. No noise. No people.

Hermione Granger had been in the cell for days. Perhaps a week.

She hadn't seen anyone. Only a house-elf that visited each afternoon. Bringing her food and washing her. But the house-elf never spoke. No matter what Hermione said or promised, the house-elf remained quiet. It had only ever introduced itself on the first day. And that was all.

So Hermione did not know where she was, or what was in store for her.

All she knew was that she was taken. By Blaise Zabini or Draco Malfoy, she did not know which one.

She was on the mission at the castle. She was running away with Harry and Ron. Darkness consumed them, someone grabbed her. Blood everywhere.

And that's all she remembered.

Before she woke up here.

Hermione jumped slightly as the house-elf apparated into the dungeon cell, covered head-to-toe in blood.

"Merlin!" Hermione gasped, rushing over to the elf. "Are you alright, Pinky?"


End file.
